Kolbrin Biblia
Ha nem elég az Arvisurák "bölcsessége", sem az Ötödik Evangélium misztériuma, még mindig csemegézhetünk a Kolbrin Biblia alternatív tudásából. Paul Hughes úgy jellemezte a könyvet, hogy a kelta spiritualizmus, az egyiptomi spiritualizmus, az Artúr-legenda, a katasztrófa-kultuszok, a képregények és a kapitalizmus furcsa elegyehttp://apologetics.com/blog/phughes/qaa-the-kolbrin-qbibleq/. Mindez nem akadályozta meg a tanult értelmiségi magyar pedagógust, hogy idejét a könyv lefordítására pazarolja... A könyv A Kolbrin Biblia eredetileg "A Kolbrin" nevet viseltehttp://www.worldcat.org/title/kolbrin/oclc/58527423&referer=brief_results, a Bibliát az amerikai kiadó biggyesztette a címbehttp://www.worldcat.org/title/kolbrin-bible/oclc/86088913&referer=brief_results. A Háttérhatalom annyira el akarja titkolni az eredetileg csak kiválasztottak által olvasható könyvet, hogy holmi "nem megalapozott források" miatt letiltották a szócikkét a Wikipédiárólhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Kolbrin_Bible. Kétszerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Kolbrin_Bible_(2nd_nomination). A szavahihetőségéről csak az előszót idéznénk: Magyarul, a nem kicsit foghíjas művet saját fejből egészítették ki. És még mindig ősi bölcsességnek számít... Szerkezete A Kolbrin 11 könyvből áll. Az első hat (közös néven: a Bronzkönyv) állítólag ókori egyiptomi szerzők munkája, akik a zsidók kivonulása utáni időszakban jegyezték le ezeket. A maradék ötöt (közös néven: Coelbook, vagy Kailedy) kelta druidák írták a bibliai Újszövetség keletkezésének idején. Állítólag. Története A könyv eredettörténete szerint vallásos druidák őrizték a kéziratokat a Glastonbury Apátságban. Ezzel valamiért nem dicsekedik az apátság honlapjahttp://www.glastonburyabbey.com. I. Edvard király 1148-ban könyvégetést rendelt elhttp://www.ufodigest.com/kolbrin.html, ahol a Kolbrinhoz hasonló eretnek műveket kellett megsemmisíteni. A tűzben az apátság is porrá égett. Kár, hogy I. Edvard király még 50 évigszületett: 1239. június 17. https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/I._Eduárd_angol_király nem született meg. Az is kár, hogy a római hódítás után már nem léteztek az ősi druidák, akik őrizhették volna a kéziratot... De még ez sem akadályozhatta meg őket, hogy megmenekítsék a nemelégetett mű nagy részét, bronzlapokra írva. Innen a Bronzkönyv elnevezés. * A jelek arra mutatnak, hogy Iolo Morganwg'''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iolo_Morganwg,' 18. századi irodalom-hamisító keze lehet a Kolbrin keletkezésében ishttp://www.theorderoftime.com/game/wiki/index.php/Main/KolbrinBible, aki több hasonló hoaxot is írt akkoriban. A könyv ezután mindenféle titkos társaság kezén ment keresztül, titkosan. Csak a kiválasztottak meríthettek a bölcsességből, azt rebesgetik, maga Nicola Tesla is olvastaIt has been rumored that Nikola Tesla acquired some knowledge from this book http://thekolbrin.com. A világháborúkban több része is elveszett, a maradék nem tisztázott körülmények között a Hope Trust nevű szervezetnél volt, 1995-ig, amikor a Culdian Trusté lett. Változatai A könyv több változatban is megtalálható. Az első, keménykötésű változatot a Culdian Trust adta ki Új-Zélandon. Ez a verzió kétkötetes, és online is elérhető a honlapjukon. A második változat New Yorkban került a nyomdába, puhakötésű és a teljes mű egy kötetben szerepel. Ezen a kiadáson ''Marshall Masters is dolgozott, aki korábban légbőlkapott New Age próféciákat írt. Az amerikai változat "lopott", egyszerűen lenyúlták a kis új-zélanid noname csoport könyvét, felturbózták pár összeesküvés-elmélettel és nagy reklámmal kiadták"The situation with the Kolbrin has been quite discouraging over the years since its publication in the1990s. Glen Kimball, Marshall Masters and Janice Manning (YOWUSA) have unilaterally and irresponsibly taken the right to become online representatives for the Kolbrin, spreading nefarious lies about it and distorting its content to fit their own agendas. Everyone who googles the Kolbrin comes up with endless “Kolbrin Bible” results. These people from YOWUSA have invested lots of money in marketing the book and selling it in many different versions and formats. The sites through which they promote their “Kolbrin Bible” are often replete with UFO and Planet X content amidst other New Age material of dubious credibility, and when people find the Kolbrin included in these sites they dismiss it outright as a hoax without giving it a chance. Additionally, Marshall Masters has twisted and skewed the Kolbrin's contents to the point of even claiming that it prophesies that Muslim terrorists will trigger World War 3. Among other preposterous falsehoods claimed by YOWUSA are that the book is Judeo-Christian (Jews are barely mentioned in the Kolbrin, and certainly not as the book’s compilers), and that a sword was found in America with the words Kolbrin or Colbrin inscribed in it. (This is a half-truth, as a sword was found in America with words inscribed in it, but in a Welsh alphabet called “Coelbren”, which is interesting in itself but another story altogether). Also there now exists a cheap and misleading Discovery Channel documentary apparently produced by Masters, which constantly shows images of an ancient-looking book which is obviously not the Kolbrin although they deceivingly attempt to make it seem so. http://culdiantrust.org/culdianforums/index.php?topic=14.0 . Magyarországnak 2017-ig kellett várnia, hogy ez a "made-up “religious” junk"http://apologetics.com/blog/phughes/qaa-the-kolbrin-qbibleq/ megjelenjen a boltok polcain, természetesen a Magyar Menedék Kiadó gondozásában. Források Category:Könyv Category:Hitrendszer Category:Ezotéria Category:Alternatív történelem